


Ultimate Robots

by TailaBlu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailaBlu/pseuds/TailaBlu
Summary: A reality TV show using the best technology to give people the thrill they all seek, in such a peaceful and meek world. No true deaths, save for the last. 53 seasons of Danganronpa, and each of them have had an Ultimate Robot.





	1. The First Ultimate Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I was inspired by Mikey Robo Ahoge's idea of Kiibo having like 52 siblings because of all of the other seasons of Danganronpa. It might not be canon, but their idea got my gears turning. I hope you enjoy!

A longing to distract the mind, body, and soul. Humanity, at its core, was filled to the brim with this. A longing to be anyone else, anything else, if it meant they could experience something drastically different and, preferably, better.

Plagued with an endless wish to taste greener grass, humans wrote tales of wonderment, fantasy, amazement, and sometimes even horror. Fantasy lives to give people glimpses into worlds so amazing and otherworldly that they long to visit it. Horror, meanwhile, exists to put us back in our places securely, giving us peace-of-mind out of the fact that we are not in 'that situation', with the serial killer and the door that won't open in time.

And yet when we think of closed doors, of locked off opportunities, many of us cringe at the idea of suddenly losing the freedom to explore new places, new avenues, new things. Perhaps that's what settles robots in that dreaded uncanny valley. None of them ask for more, or want more - the moment they do they seem slightly more human, and thus acceptable.

They put that into every iteration of the Ultimate Robot, since the first.

The first Ultimate Robot was simply named T4-R0. Taro, for first son. Taro rarely did anything besides follow orders given by others. The actors that season often complained of how odd he'd seemed. For being an Ultimate Robot, he looked and acted exactly as anyone imagining a regular old robot would. Nothing about him was very Ultimate at all. He ended up killed off just before the Season Finale, meaning very little to anyone. Even the season's mastermind, Ruoka Oshiki, hung a lampshade at how meaningless he was in the grand scheme of things.

Taro was, of course, just acting, similarly to the 'real actors' on set. Still settled comfortably (or, perhaps, uncomfortably) in the Uncanny Valley, he eventually was seen by the staff as that one eerie employee who never knew personal space. He always stood mere inches from the closest person until they commanded him to do something else, so often that people began getting used to commanding him to do things. He'd conditioned them with his unnerving nature to give him things to do, and he wasn't even doing this purposefully.

Eventually, Taro was retired to the sole usage of the creator of the show Danganronpa, who eventually went on to create Team Danganronpa. Currently his whereabouts are unknown, but it's suspected that he worked to the creator's every beck and call until the very end.


	2. Season 2 - The Beginning and End of Hitoribotchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely robot makes a friend.

It was unfair of me to assume any one of you didn't know the joys of fantasy. A diatribe like the one the chapter before would be insulting to anyone who often cultivated fiction. Fantasy fiction is very popular these days, you know? You can write about a wizard in a coffee shop and quickly become a legend and an inspiration for many, many people.

But, perhaps, I went a little light on all of you when it comes to horror. See, like fantasy, horror is often explored. Considering what all was said, you would think horror is a little unpleasant for the people who create it. Those who spend their time - days, weeks, perhaps years - concocting things that make us desperately settle into our seats and be content with our current placements cannot possibly have good dreams when they sleep, right? After all, they're writing down their fears, no doubt. The things that make them quiver spread to their audiences, and suddenly, they aren't alone in their fears anymore.

A writer could make an entire character arc about them battling to understand the darkest parts of themselves and beautifully illustrate the ills of man, observing this person in a way that strikes fear and perhaps even worry into your heart. He could mix in the mysteries of science and the earlier fears of what it could mean for our society, and suddenly you have a Strange Case. Your novel becomes notorious, often played with and toyed with in order to tell the same wonderful story in different ways, and at the end of the day you lie peacefully in your coffin knowing your work is on the Public Domain and being used to create new retellings of it to other hearts' content.

Danganronpa sought out that special sort of spark. The series producer, Yamada Kodaka, often longed for the type of energy that'd leave his storytelling in the hearts of everyone. So he spent many a time 'researching' (that is, writing and re-writing stories based upon reviews from those he trusted), until he hit the jackpot with his Season 2 Story Arc. Protagonist Jericho Ichikawa faced off against Monokuma and the new mastermind not inspired by Junko Enoshima, but instead by Makoto Naegi. The newest Ultimate Lucky Student, Ichigo Shiromori, became obsessed with the original tale of Naegi conquering despair by forcing hope to the forefront. Wanting to literally live his life, she recreated the Killing Game with her own hopeful spin, forcing herself into the protagonist role each time.

The Ultimate Robot for this round? His codename was long and difficult to transcribe, but he was lovingly nicknamed Hitori-Bot. Funnily enough, the name led to one of the characters, Emi Horuka, who'd attached a "-chi" to the names of each of the cast members when addressing them, would end up saying the pun intended when addressing Hitori. "Hitori-Bot-chi" got so much pleasant recognition that the two became a duo of sorts, much to the chagrin of the lonesome and often cynical robot.

Emi and Hitori-Bot were friends, although originally it was quite one-sided. Adopting the 'loner' stereotype as his entire personality, he was lethargic, often avoided human contact, and rarely left his dorm room. Emi, being the overly friendly girl she was, often pestered the bot to go out and interact. This ended up endearing the audience to both of them, leading to their likelihood of dying being heavily debated. From the first season, and the original source material that was the inspiration for the series, people knew that favorites often died. They debated furiously as to whether or not Yamada would follow in his inspiration's footsteps. He could imagine the cries of 'Damn you, Kodakas!' rocketing through the masses, amusing him and inspiring him all at once. And yet, he had also grown fond of the two.

Pulling no punches, the season was filled to the brim with despair, blood, gore, the usual that was expected for Danganronpa. Not wanting to branch too far from canon, and wanting to keep the spirit of it alive, Chapter 4 was the gutpunch trial. The one that caused that big, unsettled knot to coil inside of everyone's stomachs, because they knew heartbreak was coming. For the next few years of the show's run, the one thing to get people either raging or screaming with sadistic enjoyment was:

"Hitoribotchi".

Most suspected that Hitori-bot would kill Emi due to some sort of malfunction - it had been hinted at during some of the earlier episodes, and of course, Chevgov's gun applies. If you see a bot twitching, malfunctioning, doing odd and frightening things, you'd immediately realize that with a track record like Danganronpa's, something is not okay. Of course, there were also those who expected subversions; veterans knew deep within their souls that plot twists were not alien to Chapter 4 trials. Something about a character would be suddenly and mercilessly revealed.

Sakura Ogami killed herself to try to get her friends to stop fighting, with her grieving friend Aoi trying to doom all of them to death so they could join her. Gundham Tanaka killed Nekomaru Nidai to save his friends from starvation, and pretended to still be a villain all the while.

Emi Horuka was murdered by the Ultimate Museum Curator simply because of her overall disinterest with her work. Emi, being the Ultimate Con Artist, implicated her by leaving behind "cur" in blood with sleight of hand. Initially everyone thought it was one last insult towards her murderer, but Hitori-bot claimed to know better. Immediately suspected due to his prior malfunctions, and battling through them to try to get out his truth, he eventually revealed that Emi would not dare to insult anyone - not even someone who was so bold as to take her life.

"She's the kindest of everyone here," he'd demanded, through a faltering and barely-coherent voice. He almost sounded as if he were weeping when he added, "She made me actually want to speak to people, to go out and do things for myself! I had never felt that kind of drive before in my existence!!"

Fueled by his newfound passion for life and his need to avenge his friend, Hitori-bot contributed to a trial for the first time and ended up adding a great deal to it. He cited all of his personal experiences with Emi, good and bad, to determine what she would and wouldn't realistically do. He seemed to be going beyond his initial programming, to Yamada, and although this would alarm literally anyone else, Yamada was intrigued at the supposed sentience Hitori had gained. Had despair, and perhaps even hope, granted him the agency to make his own arguments? He hadn't shown that type of prowess beforehand.

Chapter 4 ended in the Ultimate Museum Curator, Naoko Aichi, being executed via being skinned, eviscerated, and then recreated with wax - her own skin laid over the finished work to give it that final touch.

Hitori-Bot was the first Ultimate Robot to survive a Killing Game - customary of those who'd lost their loved ones during the games' Chapter 4. After everything, he encountered the actor who'd played Emi right after the finale and fell into her arms pseudo-crying his little heart out. Ultimate Robots often spent their time thinking the situation they were put in was hopelessly, dreadfully real, and Hitori, fully realized, was thanking whatever deities may be out there that Emi wasn't actually dead.

Hitori and Emi's actor remained good friends until the incident that incited the 53rd season of Danganronpa. As of right now, Hitori-Bot is suspected to have been decommissioned, but no one is sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making the real Kodaka the producer felt weird to me, since he actually made the games in our world. I figured making an expy the producer would be fun, a friendly nod to who actually got the whole thing rolling. Plus, naming him 'Yamada' felt a little funny to me, too.


End file.
